Black Heart Christmas
by yugi.yami.atemu
Summary: Its Just as the name says. its a Christmas story for one of my stories Black Heart. You could read this and not have read Black Heart, but it might be confusing.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes- hey guys this is my Christmas gift to you. This one goes into some details of his past, and you get to see what he warlike before everything happened. This was actually supposed to be just a one shot, but it turned into 4 different part. Well have a great Christmas and a happy new year.

Disclaimer- I own nothing that is really mention in this story. I only own the plot.

Warning- there is some swearing and mention of sex, so be carful

Note- I put a bunch of little Easter eggs through the story. There all references to different anime, movies, books, and the abridged series. So see if you can find them and name were there from.

* * *

><p>9th grade<p>

1 weeks before Christmas break

It was lunch time and the cafeteria was buzzing with life like everyday, but this week is going to be different. In 10 days, it's going to be Christmas, and in a week, it's going to be winter break. For the break they get 3 weeks off. ( I wish I had a break that long.)

Yugi, Malik, and Ryou are all sitting at their table in the back of the cafeteria. There all talking about what they plan to do over the break and for Christmas. " Ishizu and Odion want me to go with them to the mall to get presents and Christmas decorations today after school." Malik winded to his 2 friends and he slammed his head down on the table.

" oww pour wittle Malik has to go shopping with his big brother and sister." Yugi said in a baby voice to his friend

While Malik pouted at his friend Ryou lightly hit Yugi in the arm " leave Mal alone Yugi." Ryou scolded the boy like a mother would to her child "Remember he can get a head start on his Secret Santa gifts before us." Ryou said mater a factually

Malik smirk evilly " oh yeah I forgot all about that."

It turns out that every year, there homeroom teacher has her students do a secret Santa the week before break. You have to buy or make your presents and have it to them Monday, Wednesday, and Friday of the last week before break. The only thing is your not supposed to tell anybody who you got, and when you give that person there presents you can't let them know that its you. Since everyone drew a piece of paper out of a Santa hat its completely anonymous to everyone, but you.

Yugi's eyes went wide" I forgot all about that, and I didn't even check to see who I got." Yugi finished as he bent down to his bag and started to dig around for the piece of paper.

Marik smirk fell clean off of his face " yeah I didn't check either." he then copied Yugi's actions

" same " Ryou said as he too went looking for the paper

After a few minutes of all 3 of them digging around their bags did they lift the paper above their heads and yelled " found it" making near by tables look over at them, but they lost interest pretty fast because they didn't look very long

Yugi looked at the now crumpled piece of paper in his hands, then over at his friends " ok on the count of 3 lets open them up to see who we got."

" 1 " Yugi then looked over at Ryou

" 2 "Ryou then looked across from his and over to Malik

" and…." Malik paused for effect. Then, with a nod to everyone they all yelled " 3 " and opened up the piece of paper.

Yugi" Yami and Atem Sennen "

Ryou " Bakura and Akefia Ishikawa "

Malik " Marik and Mariku Eruvin "

All 3 smiled as they read the names of who they got over and over again to them self's. They were lucky because they have a weird number of students in her class, so only 3 people got 2 people instead of one. They just happen to be the lucky 3.

Malik smiled " at least we each got the people that we like, and the fact that the teacher had everyone write down stuff about them self is a bounes"

Ryou nodded in agreement" yeah it was a good idea it makes it a real lot easier because we now know what to get them and what not too." he finished with a smile as he started to read off what Bakura and Akefia wrote down

Bakura Ishikawa:

Favorite Movie- The Human Centipede Movies

Favorite Band- Metallica

Favorite Candy- Anything Sour

Favorite Activity- knive Throwing

Favorite Song- Sanitarium by Metallica

Favorite Show- The Walking Dead

Wish list- I don't really care as long as its not something stupid

Akefia Ishikawa:

Favorite Movie- Hellraiser Movies

Favorite Band- Dio

Favorite Candy- Hard Candy

Favorite Activity- Reading, Drawing

Favorite Song- Casual Sex by My Darkest Days

Favorite Show- The Simpsons

Wish list- A new book or something to do with art

" wow I didn't know that Akefia liked to draw, or anything that has to do with art." Yugi said a little shocked

Malik nodded " yeah and I never saw his name for the art classes."

Ryou nodded, he then looked over at Yugi " so what about Yami and Atem?"

Yugi nodded " well lets see…"

Yami Sennen:

Favorite Movie- The Riddick Movies

Favorite Band- Linkin Park

Favorite Candy- Gum

Favorite Activity- Playing Soccer

Favorite Song- I Don't Care by Apocalyptica

Favorite Show- River Monsters

Wish list- I don't care as long as its not the same as Atem

Atem Sennen:

Favorite Movie- The Giver

Favorite Band- Classical Music

Favorite Candy-Lollipops and Gum

Favorite Activity- Reading, Football

Favorite Song- Into The Night by Nickelback

Favorite Show- Dexter

Wish list- I don't really care what you get me. It's the thought that really counts

Both Malik and Ryou are sitting there gapping like fish, but Malik ended up finding his voice first " wait Atem likes classical music? He just doesn't seem to be that type of person."

Yugi nodded his head before he looked over at Malik " you're the last one Mal, so what did Marik and Mariku write?"

Malik nodded and started to read off what they had written " well Marik.."

Marik Eruvin:

Favorite Movie- The Grudge Movies

Favorite Band- 3 Doors Down

Favorite Candy- Don't Have One

Favorite Activity- Sex

Favorite Song- Riot by 3 Days Grace

Favorite Show- The Strain

Wish list- Nothing stupid or CHEAP!

Mariku Eruvin:

Favorite Movie- Don't Have One

Favorite Band- Nightwish

Favorite Candy- Sour Candy

Favorite Activity- Sex

Favorite Song- Storytime by Nightwish

Favorite Show- Don't Have One

Wish list- Something Sharp

By the time Malik was finished his face was as read as a tomato, and Ryou and Yugi were trying their hardest not to laugh. The only thing is they were failing miserably. " go ahead and laugh, I know you guys want to" Malik said defeated

Ryou and Yugi took Malik up on his offer and burst out laughing. After about 2 or 3 minutes of laughing Yugi calmed down enough to talk first " well I guess you're going to have some trouble finding them gifts." after Yugi said that he and Ryou burst back into a laughing fit

" s-s-s-shut up Moto." Malik stuttered out to his friends because of his comment it made his face at least 3 shades darker than what it was before

Ryou sighed and wiped a tear from his eye " yes Yugi that's enough, so leave pour Mal alone. Malik just don't let Ishizu or Odion see that paper, or else you want them to freak out on you." Ryou said as he took a bite of his long forgotten sandwich

" well at least I get to go to the mall today, and depending on how crowded it is I might be able to slip away." Malik said as he took a sip of his smoothie

Yugi shrugged " well we can all go tomorrow since it's Saturday, so you won't have to worry about getting in trouble with them."

Malik and Ryou nodded in agreement. They then finished their lunch talking about random stuff until the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

><p>The cool table<p>

Same time as Yugi's conversation

" your homeroom is so awesome. I want to be in it" Joey winded

Atem chuckled " no you don't."

Yami nodded " yeah the teachers a real bitch."

" she is. Now lets see who we got. Marik and Mariku you 2 go first." Akefia said as he looked over at the 2 said people

Marik nodded and opened up the piece of paper " we got Malik Ishtar "

" who?" was the collective response from everyone at the table

" I don't know." Marik said truthly

" well what did he write?" Yami asked

Marik Ishtar:

Favorite Movie- Shutter Island

Favorite Band- Fall Out Boy

Favorite Candy- Rolos

Favorite Activity- Photography

Favorite Song- Thanks For The Memories by Fall Out Boy

Favorite Show- The Walking Dead, Zombie Nation

Wish list- A Kodak SD Card if you don't mind, but anything is fine

Marik smirked " I love that movie"

Mariku sighed " well that didn't help one bit, but anyways who did you 2 get?" he asked as he looked over at Bakura and Akefia

" I hope its not someone stupid or anything." Bakura grumbled

" well lets see" said Akefia as he opened up the paper " well we got Ryou Higson "

Ryou Higson:

Favorite Movie- Independence Day

Favorite Band- Simple Plan

Favorite Candy- Don't Really Like Candy

Favorite Activity- Reading, Painting, Ice Skating, Cooking

Favorite Song- Outta My System by Simple Plan

Favorite Show- Hells Kitchen

Wish list- it's the thought that counts

" wow your guy sounds like a woose." Marik said bluntly as he took a bite of his sandwich

" I might like him since he does like to paint." Akefia said as he handed the paper to Bakura to look at

" anyways who did you 2 get." Seth asked as he looked over at Yami and Atem

" well do you want to have the owners dear brother?" Atem asked sarcastically as he held out the paper to Yami

" no, no you do it brother dear." Yami said as he pushed the paper back over to Atem

" just someone do it already" Marik winded

" fine. We got Yugi Moto." Yami said as he looked at the paper, but as he started to read what he had written in his head, his eyes started to go wide " hey guys you got to hear this."

Yugi Moto:

Favorite Movie- The Midnight Meat Train

Favorite Band- 3 Days Grace, Thousand Foot Krutch, The All-American Rejects, Bowling For Soup, My Darkest Days, Simple Plan, Rise Against, Hollywood Undead, Beartooth, Red, P.O.D

Favorite Candy- Chocolate, Lollipops

Favorite Activity- Writing, Video Games

Favorite Song- Anthem Of The Lonely by Nine Lashes, Gives You Hell by The All-American Rejects, Girl All The Bad Boys Want by Bowling For Soup, Beautiful by P.O.D, Courtesy Call by Thousand Foot Krutch, and many more

Favorite Show- American Horror Story Freak Show

Wish list- it's the thought that counts

After a few minutes of shocked since someone finally found there voice again " I know who Yugi is, but he just doesn't seem to be that type of kid. He's to sweat and innocent for that stuff." said a very shocked Marik

" you can say that again" Yami and Atem said at the same time as they slowly got over their shock

" well you guys are lucky you know." Seth said as the bell rang

" well we're going to have to go to the mall tomorrow to get their presents. Do any of you want to come along?" Yami said then asked as he threw away his garbage

After a collection of " yes " Atem smiled " well then lets all meet at mine at our place and then we can head over there around noon."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement, then said their goodbyes as they went off to their respective classes.

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Saturday 11:30

Yugi's group

" it was really nice of your grandfather to drop us off, and offer to pick us up." Ryou said to Yugi as they walked through the crowded mall.

" yeah it was pretty cool of him, but you guys do know that were going to have to split up, right." Malik stated as he put he folded his arms and put them behind his head.

Yugi nodded his head in agreement " yeah Malik does have a point, so lets split up and meet down at the food court in about half and hour."

After getting a nod of agreement from everyone they split up. Ealier they all decided that they would get all of their stuff now, so that they won't have to worry about it later.

* * *

><p>Yugi's group<p>

12:00

Food court

" so did you guys find everything ok?" Yugi asked as he sat down at the table with his 2 friends. He was the last one to get there with Ryou being the first and Malik being the second.

" I think so, but the only problem is that am all out of money now. I went through my whole allowance in one day." Malik winded " ohh Ishizu is going to be SO pissed off when she finds out."

Yugi smiled at his friends " don't worry, just tell her that it was for school. She is a very reasonable person, so she should understand if you explain it to her." Yugi said as he tried his hardest to help his friends cheer up.

Malik smiled a little bit " I guess your right. Thanks Yugi. So what did you guys get?"

Yugi smiled " well I got Atem a limited addition _Beethoven_ CD, the compete _Dexter_ series on Blue Rey, and a bag of 100 different lollipops along with a pack of mint gum. Then I got Yami a _Linkin park_ shirt, 2 tickets to go see _Linkin park_ next week at the stadium, and a bag of 3 different types of gum." Yugi finished with a smile.

" well I got Bakura a replica of _Harry Houdini's_ throwing knives, a _The Human Centipede_ shirt which is super grows, and the new _Metallica_ CD. Then I got Akefia a pack of 60 different colors of paint, 4 different paint brushes, and a _Pin Head_ action figure that was signed by the creator." Ryou said with a smile

Malik smirked " well are you 2 trying to show me up or something?"

" no of course not! Why would we ever try to do that!" Yugi said freaking out because he thinks that he made Malik mad

Malik smiled " don't worry Yugi, am just kidding. Well anyways I got Marik the complete set of _The Grudge_ movies, a _The Strain_ poster signed by the main cast and the creator, and a _3 doors down_ limited edition CD. I then got Mariku a replica long sword from the Roman empire, 2 tickets to go and see _Nightwish_ at the theater in February, and a _Nightwish Imaginaerum_ poster and the album and movie to go with it. Actually the poster and CD came as a set i got the movie for free." Malik finished with a shrug of his shoulders

" wow that's so cool." Yugi basically squealed with excitement " hey why don't I call grandpa and have him come and pick us up, so we can wrap everyone's presents."

Ryou smiled " yeah that sounds like a great idea."

" yeah and we can even see if we can spend the night." Malik asked excitedly

" that's a great idea Malik." Yugi said as he pulled out his cell phone to call his grandfather.

After a few minutes of talking on the phone Yugi said his goodbye and hung up. " well grandpa said the he will be here in about 5 minutes, and that you guys can also come over, but you have to call home and make sure that you guys can spend the night when we get there." Yugi explained as he stood up and grabbed his 3 large bags.

Ryou and Malik copied his actions and nodded their heads, and once they made sure that they had everything they left the food court to go wait outside.

* * *

><p>Saturday 12:10<p>

Yami's group

" wow its really crowded here. Can't we come tomorrow?" winded Joey as they entered the very crowded mall

Sigh " no we can't Joey, besides we're already here." Atem tried to explain to his friend

" and Joey me and Atem both a tournament tomorrow, so we won't have the time to come down here and get the presents." Yami also tried to explain to his friend

" yeah I guess your right." Joey admitted defeated as he followed his group of friends to the food court.

As they were sitting down Seth made a weird sound causing everyone to look over at him. " what's wrong, Seth?"

" hey isn't that Malik, Yugi, and Ryou?" Seth asked as he pointed over to the table that they were sitting at

" yeah I think that is them." Atem said as he tried to get a better look without looking really creepy while doing it.

" well isn't this just fuck dandy." Bakura grumbled as he folded his arms over his chest and put the chair onto its hind legs

" look all we have to do is make sure that they don't see us, and anyways from the looks of it, I think they're leaving." Akefia said as he watched all 3 of them stand up and grab their stuff

" oh really and what gave you that idea?" Marik asked sarcastically

" smart ass." Akefia growled out at him

" ok everyone calm down. Now me, Yami, Marik, Mariku, Akefia, and Bakura have to go and get out the presents, so Seth and Joey you guys can do whatever you want. Look, we're going to have to split up with our partners, so everyone meet back here in an hour. Ok?" Atem said, taking control so that they could get this done and get home.

" yeah what ever." Bakura said, standing up and walking away followed by Akefia after he shrugged his shoulder

" yeah don't worry Atem we'll be good." Marik said in a sickly sweet voice as he and Mariku walked away

Atem then turned to Seth and Joey " so me and Yami are going to go. Behave you 2, I don't want to be told that you guys were fucking in the bathroom again like I did last time."

Because of what Atem said Yami giggled behind him, and Seth and Joey both turned at least 5 different shades of red from the memory. They weren't allowed back into the mall for 5 weeks after that, and they had to pay this one kid's parents because the poor kid had walked in on them fucking on the bathroom sink. They kid has to go through therapy because of it.

" don't worry, we wont." Joey reassured his friends with a smile

" yeah right." Yami said with a roll of his eyes as he and Atem walked off before they could say anything else on the subject.

* * *

><p>Yami's group<p>

Food court

1 hour later

" hey how did you guys get here so fast?" Yami asked as he and Atem walked up to the table that all of his friends are at

" we just get done faster number 4 " Bakura said as he leaned back on his chair

" why did you call us number 4?" Atem asked as he took a seat next to Yami and Seth

" it's the order that we got here. Bakura and Akefia got here first, then me and Joey, then Marik and Mariku, and lastly, you 2. he's been doing it the whole time." Seth explained to his lost friend

" so anyways wat ya guys get?" asked Joey as he took a bite of a cheeseburger

Marik smirked " me and Mariku got the best presents."

Bakura shot him a death glare and flicked a French Fry at his head " no you didn't asshole, me and Akefia did."

Because of Bakura flicking the French fry Marik throw something at him, and that's what started a mini food fight between the 2.

Mariku looked over at Atem " so what did you guys get."

Atem smirked " well we got him _Clive Barkers Books Of Blood_ which has all 3 of them in one book, a bouquet of different lollipops, and front seat tickets for 3 for a concert with _Rise Against, 3 Days Grace, The All-American Rejects, and Thousand Foot Krutch_ that's coming up in 5 months."

Marik paused in his food war with Bakura to look over at them " nice, but we got better gifts. Tell them Mariku." he then had to get back to the fight because Bakura threw a pickle at him, and because he wasn't looking he almost got hit in the forehead with it.

Mariku sighed " well we got Malik the SD card that he wanted, a _Walking Dead_ T-shirt, and the full series of_ The Walking Dead_ along with the Video game that came with it."

" nice. You 2 must have put some thought into that." Yami said as he took a sip of a coke that Joey had handed him

" not really, but don't you guys think that we did good?" Marik asked

" yeah you might have did good, but we did better." Bakura said as he dogged a piece of tomato.

" we got Ryou a cook book from _Hells Kitchen_, a few different color paints, and_ Get Your Heart On The Second Coming by Simple Plan._" Akefia finish with a shrug of his shoulders like it was nothing special as he took a sip of something.

" now that's some pretty good things, sorry Marik they beat you." Seth said as he had to dodge a fry that came flying at him for his comment, and a faint ' traitor ' could be heard as he threw it

Yami sighed " well lets get going before there little food battle becomes a fool on food fight," Yami said as he stood up and grabbed his and Atem's presents.

Atem nodded " and if you guys want you can come over to our place to wrap your presents and spend the night."

Now this caught everyone's attention even Marik's and Bakura's. " yeah that sound like a good idea." Marik said which was followed by a chores of ' yes ' and a ' sure why the hell not ' was in there too

" cool, I'll call the limo to come and pick us up." Yami said as he pulled out his phone and started to walk away followed by everyone else.

After a few minutes of talking on the phone Yami close it and put it away " he said that he'll get here in about 5 minutes, so let's head out to wait for him."

" but its cold." Joey winded as Seth practically dragged him to the exits

" then you should have worn a heavier coat." Seth said back to him. Joey was only wearing a long sleeved shirt with no jacket, and there's snow on the ground.

" man up Joey." Bakura yelled back to him as they walked outside to wait for the limo to come and pick them up.


	2. Part 2

Monday Morning

1st Gift Day

1 hour before the bell

" did we have to come here this early in the morning Yug" Malik winded as they walked through the school gates.

" yes we did Mal because in the morning they just hang out at their lockers, so we can't do give them there presents then." Yugi answered Malik as they walked into the school

" at least the teacher was nice enough to let us use her key to open up their lockers." Ryou finished just as they got to their homeroom teacher's classroom.

Yugi knocked on the door and waited for her to answer the door. When she opened the door, she smiled down at the 3 of them and handed them the key to the lockers.

With a ' thank you ' from all 3 of them walked off to go to the Sennen brothers lockers first. Then after they done there they plan to go to the Ishikawa brothers lockers, and then finally the Eruvin brothers locker.

" so which one are you going to give them first Yugi?" asked Ryou as they stopped at Atem's locker first

" well am going to give him the lollipops and gum, and am going to give Yami the gum too." Yugi answered as he opened up Atem's locker. It looked like a normal locker nothing too special about it, or much in it only his books. Once he put his presents on the top shelve he closed it, then went down a few lockers down to Yami's and did the same thing before handing the keys to Ryou.

They had to walk down a few different wings to get to their locker, but they were easy to find. Bakura's locker had dents in it from venting out his anger on it, while Akefia's has sharpie all over it from Marik and Mariku drawing on it.

" so which one are you going to be giving them Ry?" Yugi asked, putting stress on the ' you ' because of his earlier question

Ryou smiled " well am giving Bakura the Cd, and Akefia the paint brushes." Ryou said as he put the said gifts nicely on the top shelf of their locker. After he was done and there lockers were closed, he handed the keys over to Malik.

They didn't have to walk very far to get to Marik's and Mariku's locker. They only had to go down one wing to get there.

" so what about you mal?" Yugi asked as they stopped at Marik's locker. Marik's locker was covered with holes from his knife and it was even a little black. Mariku's locker was right next to his, but his locker looked fine with nothing on it.

" I plan to give Marik the movies, and Mariku the poster and CD" Malik said as he unlocked Marik's locker, and what they saw made Malik drop their presents. Marik's locker was like a knife shop. It was covered with different types and styles of knives. It was pretty creepy, but Malik bent down and quickly put his present in before slamming his locker closed.

" lets forget that we saw that." Malik said as he went over Mariku's locker

" you don't have to tell be twice.' Yugi said as he leaned on Ryou

" same goes for me." Ryou said as he leaned his head down onto Yugi's head,

Malik rolled his eyes as he opened up Mariku's locker with extreme caution, when he found nothing out of the ordinary he opened it up fully and put his gifts in and closed it. He then turned around to look at his 2 friends " so what do you guys want to do? We have half an hour before people start coming."

Yugi yawned " I say we go back to homeroom and take a nap because I think we stayed up to late playing games last night." Yugi said with another yawn

Ryou yawned too " yeah I think Yugi has a pretty good idea there. Lets go and take a nap."

Malik nodded. They then took the long walk back down to the lower wing were there homeroom was, and once they returned the key to the teacher they laid there heads down on their desks and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>15 minutes till the bell<p>

Yami's group

Hanging around Yami's locker like normal

Yami pushed himself up off of his locker with wide eyes " hey guys I think we forgot to do something?"

Everyone looked over at him with questioning looks on their faces, but Joey spoke up first " what we forget Yam?"

Yami looks at everyone " we forgot to grab their presents."

The horrified realization slammed everyone head on, and it showed on their faces. Even Joey and Seth looks horrified.

" well can you see if the limo driver can drop them off later, and then maybe we can trick some people into giving it to them?" Akefia asked

Atem sighed as he walked over to his locker and started to put in the combo " I don't know, I think he has off the rest of the day…. Hey guys come and look at this."

The gave each other a weird look, but the walked over to Atem's open locker and what they saw made their eyes go wide and heart ached a little. There sitting there on the small shelf was a small box that was neatly wrapped in gold and black wrapping paper with a red bow on top. After looking over at everyone he reached up and grabbed the box and read out loud the card that was with it.

# Dear Atem Sennen,

I hope you like your gift. I can't wait to give you your other 2, but till then have a great day.

From,

Your Secret Santa #

After Atem had read it, they just stood there and stared at the box like it was going to come alive any minute now and kill them, but after a few more minutes of silence Atem decided to speak. " since I got mine, why don't all of you go to your lockers and see if you got one too. Then we can open them all up at lunch." Atem said as he carefully places the box back into his locker for the next 6 periods till they have lunch.

Everyone nodded and went their separate ways to their locker, but since Yami's isn't that far from Atem's they could still talk.

" I feel kind of bad now Atem. It seems that they went through so much trouble to give us our presents and we completely forgot about there's." Yami said as he put the combo into his locker.

Atem sighed as he closed his locker and went over to stand by Yami and his locker " I know, I do too."

When Yami opened up his locker there was a neatly placed small box there up on the top shelf just like Atem's was, but instead of being gold and black wrapping paper it was purple and black with a orange bow on top. Yami slowly reached up to grab the box, and he just held it in in his hands until the warning bell rang telling the students that they should head to homeroom. Sighing Yami put the box back where it was, and grabbed his books out of his locker. Once he had everything he closed his locker, and with a smile to Atem they walked to homeroom. As they walked down the hallway they ran back into the other 3 groups of their friends, and they walked to homeroom together.

When they got there they saw everyone smiling and talking about the gifts they got. Well, all except 3 boys who seemed to be talking about random stuff.

The big group walked to their respective desks, and sat down just as the late bell rang and the announcements started not long after.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

Yami's group

Cool table

" hey why don't you guys opened up your presents now." Seth said as he sat down at the table, followed by Joey

Atem nodded " yeah it kind of his been bothering me not knowing what I got."

Yami nodded " same, lets go around the table. Akefia you go first."

Akefia nodded, but he could tell that he wanted to know why he was going first. His present was wrapped in pouring white wrapping paper with a black bow on top. Akefia slowly unwrapped it to reveal a plain brown box. With a nod to everyone he opened up the box, and what he saw made him smile.

" so wat ya get?" asked Joey trying to lean over the table to get a good look, but he was unsuccessful in doing so.

" they got me different sized paint brushes." Akefia said as he pulled the said gifts out, and at the same time a small note fell out. Since Seth was right next to him, he bent down and picked it up.

" this also came with it." Seth said as he started to read the note out loud.

# Dear Akefia,

I hope you like your present. If not, then am sorry, but don't worry, you'll be getting a better one on Wednesday.

From,

Your Secret Santa #

Bakura made a noise at the sappy note, but with a look from Atem made him stop.

" I think it was very nice, fluffy." Marik said

Bakura's face went red with anger. He always hated it when Marik used that nickname for him, and the little basterd knew it. That's why he did it.

" Marik be nice, and Bakura just opens up your gift" Atem said as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

" fine " Bakura gambled as he pulled out a small square wrapped present. The gift was wrapped in all black wrapping paper with a silver bow on top. Bakura made a noise of annoyment as he ripped the bow off ,and tour the wrapping paper off. When he did his eyes went wide. It was the new _Metallica_ CD. It was supposed to be sold out everywhere, not even he could get it, but they did.

As Bakura tried to open up the impossible-to-open-Cd- packaging, Marik decides to open up his gift. The box was wrapped in a gold and purple wrapping paper with a copper colored bow on top. He didn't even bother trying to be nice, he just tore open the present like a kid on Christmas day. Once the paper was off, he used one of his knife to open up the box, and when he looked in side he cheered with joy.

" so what did your person get you?" Seth asked as he took a bite of his sandwich

" LOOK! LOOK! " Marik practically yelled like a little kid. He reached in and pulled out the complete set of _The Grudge_ movies, and to make it better they were uncut and were full of deleted since that you could only see on the DVD.

" nice" Yami said as he red the packaging. He then looked over at Mariku " so what did you get?"

Mariku pulled the box out. It was wrapped in a silver and black wrapping paper with a gold bow on top. Mariku slowly and carefully unwrapped the gift and open up the box. He didn't say anything, he just stared wide eyed at the contents of the box.

Making a sound of annoyment Bakura reached over and dumped the contents of the box out onto the table. There on the table was the _Nightwish Imaginaerum_ movie poster along with the album and movie.

" nice man. I know you have been wanting this for a long time, but never got around to getting them." Marik said as he looked away from his movies to look at his.

' I hope ours are as good as there's.' Atem thought silently to himself as he started to unwrap his present, but when he did you could see the disappointment on his face at what he got. Inside the box was a bag of 100 different flavored lollipops and a pack of mint gum. Atem sighed " well I guess I got the cheap one."

" wait Atem there's a note." Yami said as he grabbed the note out of the box " and its to the both of us."

# Dear Atem and Yami,

Please don't be mad about your first gift. I was told that it was a good idea to give the simple gift first, so I did. Don't worry, I got you 2 better gifts, but you're going to have to wait.

From, Your Secret Santa #

" I kind of like the idea. " Yami said as he started to unwrap his present. " look I got a pack of gum. I actually ran out last period, so it's a good thing." Yami said, holding up the pack of 3 different flavored gum.

Marik snickered " that's a nice way of looking on the bright side you 2."

Seth slapped Marik on the back of his head " don't be like that because it would be funny if your person is doing it the opposite way."

The comment caused Marik's eyes to go wide " wait.. why would they do that…?" at that moment to bell decided to ring signaling the end of lunch

" well you may never know Marik." Atem said as he walked away to threw his garbage away.

" but…but.." Marik stuttered

" ohh enough Marik. Nobody cares" Bakura said as he walked past him, making Marik mad and yell after them.

Aft they threw their stuff away they went to their next class

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

Same time as Yami's group

" can you see them? What are they doing? Who open up there's first?" Malik kept bombing Yugi with questions as the boy watched them.

Because of where they sit and his height different Yugi can see the cool table, so he had been watching them to see if they liked their presents.

" I don't know Mal…wait Seth just sat down. Now akaife is taking out his gift." Yugi said as he took a bit of his sandwich

At hearing that his presents are about to get opened Ryou perked up " can you see his face?"

Yugi slowly shook his head as he sat back down more comfortably. " no I can't see their faces, but there is something that's bothering me though."

" what?" Malik asked as he took a sip of his milkshake.

" didn't you see? We were the only ones in the whole class who didn't get their presents yet, but if you saw when people started to come in they were talking about what they got. " Yugi said matter of factly

Ryou made a confused face " what are you trying to say?"

Sigh " what am trying to say is that I think the same people we got are our Secret Santa's." Yugi said

" why would you think that Yug?" Malik asked

Ryou nodded his head " I actually do see your point. Since everyone was talking about what they got, you could use process of eliminating to figure out that it has to be 1 of the 3 groups, but there's no way of knowing that the same people that we have also have us." Ryou said as he rub his chin

Yugi nodded his head " look I know it's a big accusation, but there's a high possibility that am right." Yugi paused to take a sip of his iced tea, then continued " and if you think about it, I have a 1 in 3 chance of being right which is a 33.3% chance that am right. Its not that high, but its something"

" wow, I still can't believe that you can do that much math in your head." Malik said as he stared at his friend in shock.

Ryou nodded " yeah, I can't get over that either."

Yugi blushed sheepishly and rub the back of his head " sorry guys." he then looked back over at the table " hey Malik, Marik's opening up your present…wait he already did and he is freaking out over there."

Malik jumped up from his seat and ran to stand behind Yugi " wow, he must really like that movie. Hey look now Mariku is opening up his. I can't wait to see his face." Malik practically squealed like a high school girl in Yugi's ear.

As Yugi tried to get the ringing out of his ears, Malik watched Mariku's face as he opened up the present. Malik smirked after he saw Mariku's face " it seems that they thing mine are the best." he said proudly as he sat back down In his seat.

" oh please Malik, Yami and Atem are just going to love the idea that grandpa gave me this morning." Yugi said

Ryou looked over at him curiously " what was that…and when?"

Yugi smiled " it was when you 2 were fighting over the bathroom, and he said to give them them least important or least amazing gift first and work my way up to the best gift. Which is Friday." Yugi finished with a shrug. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, so they grabbed all their stuff and stood up to throw their garbage away. After they said their goodbyes they went their separate ways to their last 2 classes of the day.


	3. Part 3

Wednesday

2nd gift day

Yugi's group

30 minutes before the bell

" did we have to come here so early again?" winded Malik as they walked to Atem's and Yami's locker after they got the key.

" yes we did." Yugi said as he stopped at Atem's locker and put the key in to unlock it.

" so what are you going to give them this time?" Ryou asked as he handed Yugi his 2 presents

" Atem is getting the _Dexter_ series, while Yami is getting the _Linkin Park_ shirt." Yugi said as he put the said presents in Atem locker then did the same thing with Yami's locker. After he was done with them, he closed the lockers, and handed the keys to Ryou who took them with a thank you

As they walked to Bakura's and Akefia's locker Yugi decided to ask the same question. " so what do you plan to give them?"

Ryou smiled as they reached Bakura locker " I plan to give Bakura the shirt, and Akefia the paint." he then opened up the locker and put their presents in. When he was done he closed the locker, and handed the keys to the last person.

Malik took them with a tiered thank you and started to walk to Marik's and Mariku's lockers.

" what about you Mal?" Yugi asked as they stopped at Marik's locker.

" Marik's is getting the CD, and Mariku's getting the sword." Marik said as he quickly opened up Marik's locker and practically threw the box in. he then slammed the locker closed. He then went and did the same thing in Mariku's locker, but he gently put the sword going up the side of the locker.

After Malik closed the locker, he looked back over at his 2 friends and smiled " now can we go to homeroom and take a nap."

Yugi and Ryou smiled at him and nodded their heads. They then walked back to their homeroom, and after giving the teacher back her keys they went and did the something they did on Monday.

* * *

><p>15 minutes before the bell<p>

Yami's group

Yami's locker

Sigh " we forgot the gifts again" Yami said calmly

" FUCK!"

"SHIT!"

" DAMN IT I KNEW I WAS FORGETTING SOMETHING!"

" I didn't forget it, I juts didn't grab it."

" THAT'S A LIE MARIK, AND YOU KNOW IT!"

Sigh " ok everyone just calm down. You do realize that this can actually work to your advantage right?" Seth stated than asked

Bakura looked away from Marik for a second, and loosen up his grip on his shirt " how smart ass?"

" first of all don't call me smart ass. Second you can wait till Friday to give all 3 of the presents to them at one shot. Remember someone did that last year?" Seth explained then asking

" yeah I do remember that. Everyone was really jealous of that person." Akefia said as he prided Bakura off of Marik.

" right, so all you have to do it wait until Friday to give them all their stuff. Its the perfect plan" Seth said with a smile

" good point, but everyone should still go to lockers. I bet they already put ours in there." Atem said as he walked over to his locker and started to put the combo in

Mariku nodded " then we can do the same thing as yesterday."

" exactly." Yami said as he copied his brother's actions.

So with a wave of goodbye everyone walked off to their lockers to get their stuff, and see if there presents are in there. Then after the warning bell they all met back up, and walked to their homeroom together.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

Yami's group

The cool table

As soon as Joey sat down he looked over at everyone " so wat ya get dis time?" he asked right before he took a big bite of his cheeseburger

Sigh " we didn't open them up yet, we were waiting for you 2." Atem said motion to Seth and Joey

" well they're here now, so let's see what they got us." Marik said as he pulled out his presents. It was a small square shape that was wrapped up in a fluffy white wrapping paper with a red bow on top. He rubbed the soft wrapping paper for a few seconds before he tore open the present. When he did, he made a sound that sounded like a bunch of high school girls. " LOOK! LOOK!" he showed everyone his gift.

" nice. A limited edition _3 Doors Down CD._" Seth read aloud as he looked over Marik's shoulder

" sweet I wonder what I got." Bakura said as he pulled out his. It was a box that was wrapped in a soft black wrapping paper with a dark green bow on top. He didn't even bother rubbing the paper like Marik did, he just tore off the paper and opened up the box. His eyes went wide at what he says. There inside the box was a T_he Human Centipede_ Shirt. It had the 3 people going around the middle of the shirt with the doctor in the background. " this is fucking awesome. I take back everything that I said about the kid before." Bakura said as he started on the shirt. He would have put it on, but the school had a stricted dress code, and also he wanted to wash it first.

Mariku pulled out this long box that was wrapped in a soft red and gold wrapping paper with a gold bow. After he rubbed the soft wrapping paper he took it off an opened the box, and what was inside made everyone gasp. There inside were a replica of a Spartan long sword. The blade was made of real steal, and it was sharp too. Mariku smiled at himself as he ran a finger over the blade making a small, but deep cut on his finger. " sweet."

" dude, I want that." Marik winded

Sigh " what did you get Akefia?" Yami asked as he tried to block out the one way argument that Marik was having with Mariku

Akefia pulled out his present. It was a small box that was wrapped in a soft blue wrapping paper with an orange bow on top. He slowly and carefully opened up the gift and smiled at what he saw. There inside was at least 60 different colors of paint. The paint varied from metallic, to the classic colors, and even some colors that change colors depending on the light.

" dats fucking awesome man." Joey said as he started going through the different colors in the box. He then looked up and over to Atem " so what about you 2?"

Marik chuckled " I bet it's something really stupid again."

Atem sighed at his comment as he pulled the neatly wrapped present out of his bag. The present was wrapped in a soft red and black wrapping paper with a dark purple bow on top. After he ran his hands over the soft paper before he slowly and carefully unwrapped the perfectly wrapped gift. He gasped at what he got. It was a the complete _Dexter_ series in Blue Ray.

" that so cool Atem. You have been wanting to go and get it for a long time, or since they stopped making the show." Yami said as he looked at the present his brother got.

" yeah I know, but what did you get Yami?" Atem asked as he put his gift into his bag to keep it safe

Yami smiled to his brother, as he went into his bag and pulled out a box that was the same size as Bakura's, but was wrapped in completely different colors. It was wrapped in a soft purple and black wrapping paper with a red bow on top. He slowly unwrapped the present and opened the box, and when he did he ended up doing a scream just like the one that Marik did. Inside the box was a neatly folded _Linkin Park Living Things_ T-shirt.

" wow these kids are pretty good at getting things that we want." Bakura said a he looked at Yami's shirt.

" you could say that again" Seth said as he to started looking through Akefia paints. Just then the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch, so everyone stood up and threw away their garbage. Then after everyone said their goodbyes they walked off to their last 2 class of the day.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

Yugi's group

Same time as Yami's group

" oh gods, I hope they like my gifts." Yugi said freaking out as he watched everyone at the cool table tare open their presents

" I can't believe that they're just tearing them open. I thought that they would at least like the wrapping paper a little." Malik grumbled to himself

" oh calm down Malik, your going to end up doing the same thing." Ryou scowled the boy

" yeah speaking of that. We haven't gotten them yet." said Malik as he completely ignored Ryou

Yugi nodded his head as he watched the cool table " there probably going to give them all to us on Friday, or they just been forgetting to and decided that they would do it Friday."

Ryou nodded, but then he frowned " what are we going to do Yugi? Were not going to be in school tomorrow or Friday because we're going to Egypt for Christmas before the storm hits, so we're not going to be able to give them their presents or get ours."

Malik nodded " yeah I forgot all about that."

Yugi sighed as turned to look at his friends with a very rare smirk on his face, and that smirk usably means trouble" I have an idea, but we're going to need help."

Malik smiled " oh, and who might this friends be?"

Ryou smiled also playing along " don't tell me it's a certain CEO in your math class?"

Yugi nodded " since I have that class next I can ask him and see if he can get us out of school early, so that we can go back to my place and get the presents. Then see if he can give the rest of the present to them tomorrow." Yugi finished just as the bell rang

" but what about our presents?" Malik asked as he stood up with his tray in and started to follow Yugi to the garbage can

" well were not leaving until around noon, so we can see if Kaiba can give them to us." Yugi finished as he threw his garbage away.

" well ask him, then lets us know after school." Ryou said as he to threw his garbage away

" well like I ask I'll ask him in class, but till then bye." Yugi waved his friends off they all went their separate ways

* * *

><p>6th period<p>

Math class

Yugi walked over to the CEO typing away on his computer. " hi Seto." Yugi greeted the man with a kind smile

He looked up from his computer and smiled at Yugi " hello Yugi, how are you doing today?"

" great, but Seto can I ask a favor of you?" Yugi asked as he nervously started to rock on the heals of his shoes

Seto slowly closed his laptop lid and raised and eyebrow " yes Yugi?"

" you see me, Ryou, and Malik are going to Egypt tomorrow, so we're not going to be in school. But the thing is we still have to give Yami and everyone else there presents, an get ours from them. So I was wondering, do you think that you could get us out of the school early, so that we can go and get them?" Yugi questioned. He always felt bad about asking someone for something even if they were friends or family, but he needed to do this or else he would feel bad through the whole break

Seto smiled at his kindness. He was willing to ask him and miss the rest of school to be able to get their presents. " I could see, but it would only be you Yugi. I won't be able to get Ryou and Malik out, but I can also tell that there's something else on your mind. Go ahead, you can tell me I won't get mad or anything." Seto said kindly

Yugi's smiled brightly at the man " since we're leaving tomorrow around noon I was wondering if I told Joey about it, if you could get our presents from him and drop them off at my place for us?" when he saw something in Seto's eyes he freaked out " it would also give you a chance to talk to Joey." Yugi tried to reassure the man. He knew that Seto had a crush on the boy, so Yugi became friends with him in hopes of getting the 2 of them together. The good thing is it's seem like it has been working so far, or as far as he could tell.

Seto smiled as a faint blush found its way up onto his face at the mention of his crush " sure Yugi, I could do that. Think of it as a way to thank you for trying so hard to help get me with Joey." Seto finished as he opened up his computer and started to type on it.

Yugi smiled brightly and reached over to hug the man " ohh, thank you so very much Seto. This means the world to me."

Seto smiled and patted the man on the head as he let go " don't worry Yugi I sent an email to your homeroom teacher telling her, so she's going to tell the teacher that your going to go and help her get ready or the volleyball tournament tomorrow. I also sent an email to my limo driver to come and pick you up. He should be here in about 5 or 10 minutes." Seto said as he closed his laptop again.

Yugi was about to thank him again, but their teacher called him up to his deck. Yugi thinking that he got in trouble slowly walked up to the front desk " yes?"

" Miss. Bancroft has asked for you to go and help her set up the volleyball tournament for tomorrow." he said professionally as he handed him a hall pass

with a quick thank you Yugi went and grabbed his stuff and ran out of the class to Seto's limo. A part of him felt bad about having to lie to the teacher, but deep down he knew that he had to do it.

* * *

><p>15 minutes later<p>

The limo pulled back up to the school and Yugi jumped right out and went running through the hallways to his homeroom teacher's classroom. He look through the door and saw a note written on the blackboard for him.

# Dear Yugi,

The rooms unlocked and my keys are on the desk. When you're done return the keys, and come down to the Gym because I have Joey down here helping me. I hope you have a nice trip Yugi.#

Yugi smiled as he opened the door and grabbed the keys. It took him about 15 or so minutes to go around the school and put each of their presents in their lockers, and as he's running down the hallways to get to the gym he glanced up at the clock on the wall. It read 2:25 and school end at 2:33, so he didn't have much time left. Now with a new will Yugi ran at top speed down the hallways to the gym, and when he got there he through the door opened and quickly looked around for Joey.

Once he saw him, he jogged over to his, but he was so out of breath that he couldn't talk.

" yo Yug, you ok there bud? Ya need some water?" Joey asked as he made sure that the kid was ok

" am fine." yogi gasped out " I need to talk to you." Yugi then took a deep breath " tomorrow me, Ryou, and Malik are not going to be here, so we need you to tell Yami and everyone else that they have to bring them tomorrow. Then you have to have them give all the presents to Seto, who will then give them to us." Yugi barley got out

Joey nodded his head " yeah I can do dat, but why aren't you guys going to be here?"

" were going to Egypt for Christmas, and we're leaving tomorrow around noon. Seto knows where I live, so he said that he would give them to us before we leave." Yugi said as he finally got his breath back

Joey nodded " yeah no problem little guy, i'll let them know." just then the last bell rang signaling the end of school. Joey turned around and grabbed his bag " well have a nice trip dar Yug, see ya when ya get back." he then walked out of the gym doors.

Yugi smiled to himself as he walked out to go and meet his friends by the gates, and explain everything to them.

* * *

><p>After school<p>

Yami's group

" hey where's Joey?" Atem asked as he looked around for their blond haired friend

" last I knew he was going to go and help with setting up for the volleyball tournament for tomorrow. He was doing it for extra credit, or something." Marik said as he sat down next to him friends in the hallway by Joeys locker.

" well speak of the devil, here he come." Bakura said as he look down the hallway to see Joey running right for them.

When Joey saw them he skidded to a stop. He then bent down and out his hands on his knees to try and catch his breath " hey I got to ya'll somtin, and it's very important." Joey said as he tried to get his breath back

"and what's that Joey?" Seth asked as he handed him a water bottle

After Joey had chugged about half the bottle he turned to everyone " you guys have to bring their presents tomorrow."

Atem gave Joey a look that said he was crazy " and why is that Joey?"

" well dar not going to be in school tomorrow because dar leaving for a trip, so Yug told me to tell ya guys to bring them tomorrow, and then give them to Seto Kaiba. Who would then give them to them." Joey said as he put his bag into his locker

" wait then what about our presents?" Marik asked as they started to leave

Joey shrugged " he didn't say anything about dem, but I guess he already has it figured out or he wouldn't have said anything."

" well we're going to have to remember to grab them tomorrow." Atem said as their limo pulled up. Once they were all in they left the school grounds and started to head towards the Sennen estate.


	4. Part 4 Final

Thursday

15 minutes before the bell

Yami's group

Everyone's standing there by Yami's locker waiting for Seto Kaiba to come and garb the presents.

" so Joey you and Seto knows each other" Seth ask as they waited for the said man to come

Joey nodded " yea, Yug introduced us in History class one day." Joey said with a shrug of his shoulders

" I hear that the guys supposed to be a real prick." Bakura said, but what he didn't know was that the said ' prick ' was standing right behind him.

" who's a prick." came the ice comment that sent a chill down everyone's spines, even Bakura's. Which is saying something.

Joey smiled at him " hey Set, how are you?"

Seto gave Joey a small smile " fine and you?"

"great, ohh and here's a bag with all their presents in it." Joey said as he handed the man a garbage bag full of presents.

Seto nodded and took the said bag " oh and that reminders me Yugi had said that he put all of you guys last presents in your lockers." he then looked over at Joey and Seth " he said that he even put one in your guys lockers because he thought that it was unfair."

Joeys eyes lit up " wow, no way. When ya see them, tell them I said thanks."

Seto nodded " no problem."

Just as he was about to walk away Atem grabbed his shoulder " hey can I ask you 2 things?"

Seto turned around to look at him " make it quick I got to get these to them because they're leaving for the airport in about half and hour."

Atem nodded "first how do you know the 3 of them?"

" I met Yugi in Calculus, and when he beat me at a game of Duel Monsters we became friends. I later met and befriended his 2 friends Malik and Ryou." Seto answered the man thoroughly

Atem smiled " and a second would you want to have lunch with us? You do have the same lunch as us, but you're always eating by yourself." he asked then stated

Seto smiled and nodded his head " yes I would. Now if you would excuse me I should be getting these to them."

They nodded and Seto walk away, but as soon as he was out of ear shot Yami looked over at his brother " why did you invite him to sit with us?"

Atem smiled " well he seems like a nice guy, so why not."

The warning bell then went off caucusing the group to run to their lockers to get their stuff for the day. They ended up juts barley making it to homeroom before the late bell and the announcements.

* * *

><p>Lunch<p>

The cool table

Seth and Joey sat down next to Seto, who was typing away on his laptop. " hey Set why don't ya get off dat thing for at least 3 minutes?" Joey said as he sat down next to him

" I could, but I'm not." Seto replied coldly, but his voice had a hint of kindness undertone to it

" why not?" Joey asked trying to get the man off of his computer. He only had 1 or 2 classes with the man, and he's on the computer almost the whole class period.

Seto sighed and looked over at him " am the CEO of a company, and all the workers can do almost nothing on their own. Which means that I have to help them with almost everything."

" workaholic" Joey grumbled under his breath at the man

" for your information I am not a workaholic, at least I don't look like a dog. "Seto said to the man as he went back to typing

His last comments cause everyone at the table to laugh, all of them but Joey. The comment had actually made him mad, but before it could escalate Seth decided to stop it. " so why doesn't everyone open up their presents."

Joey looked over at him " yeah lets do that. I call going first." he then went into his bag and pulled out a small envelope. It was just a simple white envelope with his name written on it in nice handwriting. He tours the letter opened and his eyes went wide as he pulled out a coupon and a note.

" what does the note say?" Yami asked

# Dear Joey,

I know how much you love to eat, so I got you a coupon to an all you can eat buffet. Its good for only one time, but you can get anything there and its all free. Its for at least 5 people, and it goes bad the 30th.

From,

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik #

" wow I feel so bad for that restraint" Marik said under his breath

" I love those 3 " Joey said to himself as he held the coupon close to his chest. He then looked over at Seth " so what ya get?"

Seth went into his bag and pulled out an envelope like Joeys. When he opened it, he saw 2 tickets to the new exhibit at the museum for Saturday. The exhibit is based on ancient Egypt and all the tickets were sold out. Like Joeys his came with a small note which he started to read aloud

# Dear Seth,

Malik's sister work's at the museum, and I remember Joey saying that you wanted to go to the new exhibit, but there were no more tickets. Well after having a long talk with Malik's sister we were able to get you 2 tickets. There for Saturday, but they can only be used once. Sorry

From,

Yugi, Ryou, and Malik #

" wow they're good." Mariku said as pulled out his present. It too was an envelope. He quickly toured it open and as soon as he saw what was inside he dropped it like it had burnt him.

" Mariku are you ok?" Marik asked as he went to stand next to him

Mariku nodded, but pointed to the envelope. Atem slowly reached over and picked up the enveloped and looked inside. " there 2 tickets to go and see Nightwish at the theater in February."

Marik's eyes went wide " how do they get this stuff. That concert been sold out for months?"

Bakura shook his head " how the hell are we supposed to know." he then pulled out his present. The box was wrapped in a metallic gold color with a metallic white bow on the top. He ripped the paper off and opened up the box. Everyone crowded around him when he froze. There in the box is a set of 3 of _Harry Houdini_ throwing knives.

" holy shit." Akefia said under his breath as he sat back down. He then went into his bag and pulled out his present. It was wrapped in a metallic gold wrapping paper with a silver bow on top. He slowly opened it, and he did the same thing that Bakura did. He froze. When everyone crowded around him to look they all gasped. There in the box was a _Pin Head_ action figure, but it was signed by _Clive Barker_ himself.

Just those 2 presents got everyone excited, so they all just started to rip open their presents. Marik got a _The Strain_ poster that was signed by all the main cast member and the creator, Atem got a limited edition _Beethoven_ CD, and Yami got 2 front row tickets to go and see _Linkin Park_ at the stadium next week.

" wow I now love those kids." Marik said as he read everyone's names on his new poster.

" same" Yami and Atem said at the same time

Seto smirked " and that's why it's good to be friends with them. They don't do things have fast when it comes to giving something to someone."

" well now I feel like our presents weren't all that good" Akefia said as he admired the action figure

" don't worry even if it was something stupid they're still going to like it. Yugi always says that's it's the thought that counts, so they would be happy with what ever you got them." Seto finished just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. As they threw away their garbage and grabbed their stuff Seto smiled ' I hope you guys have a great break.'

* * *

><p>The next day<p>

Yugis group

Cairo Egypt

Malik threw his bag onto the floor as he flopped down onto the bed face first " that was such a LONG plane ride" he said into the mattress

Yugi walked in and set his bag down " don't worry Malik we get to do it again in about 3 weeks." Yugi tried to comfort his friend, but only ended up making the man moan louder

" stop acting like a child Malik" Ishizu, Malik's older sister said as she walked by the door followed by Yugi's grandfather, and Odion not far behind.

" just be happy that we're here and not there, what with that big snow storm thats supposed to hit there later today." Yugis grandfather tried to cheer the young man up, and it worked a little bit

" and don't forget master Marik that we're back home for 3 weeks." Odion said as he walked past the room.

Marik smiled into the bed at the comment. He did like being back home in Egypt.

Just then Ryou walked through the door, dragging a big garbage bag with him " hey guys we forgot about these."

Malik rolled over to see what he was talking about, and as soon as he saw the bag and Ryou he jumped up and ran over to him " thank you Santa. I knew I was a good boy this year."

Yugi pouted " I want a hug from Santa."

Ryou smiled as he tried to push Malik off of him " if you can get this crazy Egyptian off of me, I will give you hug little boy." Ryou said as he faked a Santa accent

Yugi smirked as an idea popped into his head. He walked over to the bag and started to grab all of Malik's presents out of the bag " now if you don't let go of Santa right now am going to throw all your presents out the window."

At that threat Malik quickly let go of Ryou and started to chance Yugi around trying to get his presents back. When Yugi ran past Ryou he grabbed all of Malik's presents out of his hands.

" Santa" Yugi winded, but he calmed down when he got a hug from Ryou.

A few minutes of laughing they all sat down Indean style on the flore with their presents.

" so who wants to open there's first?" Yugi asked

Malik raised his hand " I do."

Marik then grab the first gift which was wrapped in the traditional Christmas wrapping paper. It was a small box, so it didn't take him long to open it. When he did, he smiled as he pulled the new SD card that he wanted for his camera. He then went to the next one and unwrapped it. Inside was a _The Walking Dead_ T-shirt he smiled as he put that aside and then went to the next one. He did the same thing as the other one he slowly unwrapped it to reveal the complete series of _The Walking Dead_ along with the computer game.

Malik smiled " dude that's awesome." he then looked over to Ryou " your next Ry"

Ryou nodded as he grabbed one of his which was wrapped in the same wrapping paper as all of Malik's. When he opens his first one he gasped. It was a cookbook from all the champions from season 1-10 of _Hells Kitchen_. He put that aside and went to the next one and slowly unwrapped that. When he opens the box he was shown at least 10 different color paints. He smiled as he put that one aside, then he went and grabbed the last one. This one was a little smaller than the other 2, but he shrugged it off and took the paper off. When he did, he made a high pith high school girl scream at what he saw. It was the _Simple Plan Get Your Heart On The Second Coming_. It was his favorite album by them, and he had just been dying to get it.

He then looked over at Yugi and smiled " your turn Yugi."

Yugi nodded as he garbed the first present. It was wrapped in the same paper as Ryou's and Malik's, but it didn't bother him. He carefully unwrapped it and his eyes went wide. There inside was _Clive Barkers Books of Blood_, and to make it better it was all 3 of the books in one. The next one wasn't wrapped, but it was in a bag that was taped closed. So he took the tape off and looked inside and he smiled. There was a bouquet of different flavored lollipops inside. He reached in and pulled it out and grabbed one as he went to open up the next and last one. It was just and envelop so all he had to do was tare it open , and when he did the lollipop that was in his mouth ended up on the floor.

" what is it Yugi?" Ryou asked his shocked friend

" look" was all that Yugi said as he showed them the tickets.

" sweet, we so have to go." Malik said as he began to read of who was playing

Ryou nodded " yeah that would be fun."

Yugi smiled " I think that this was one of the best Christmas that I ever had.

Malik and Ryou nodded " same."

* * *

><p>Well I hope you all liked it. I actually stayed up all Tuesday night and Wednesday to finish writing this and type it up. Anyways Merry Christmas and have a great New Year.<p> 


End file.
